


Only For Tonight

by Watabi12



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Licking, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexuality Crisis, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watabi12/pseuds/Watabi12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dallon owes Brendon a favour and Brendon has something specific in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only For Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is related to my other work - Stuck In The Middle (the link is just above). This is set in the past of my other story before Ryan and Brendon's relationship became serious. It's not that interweaved though, don't worry. Enjoy ^.^

Dallon sat there on the bar stool, with Brendon next to him. Dallon was pouting; his eyebrows lifted.

‘Dallon you still owe me, man. You totally didn’t want to go with that trick the other night and I totally spared you from going off with him. You know that I skipped in for you and now is your chance to repay me.’ Dallon sighed because it was true. Brendon had saved him from being with a trick he didn’t like and he did owe Brendon a favour. _But why this?_ ‘Look, I’m not going to force you if you really don’t want to but it’s the only thing I can think of,’ Brendon coughed, his cheeks glowing red as Dallon stared at him – completely unimpressed.

‘The only thing that you can think of is watching me fuck your boyfriend?’ Dallon sighed.

‘Aw, come on. Don’t you think he’s cute?’ Brendon smirked.

Dallon exhaled. _Maybe he is – so what?_ ‘Can’t you just fuck him yourself?’

Dallon could see that Brendon had this glimmer in his eye. Brendon shook his head. ‘Ry’s already agreed so it’s just down to you.’

Dallon groaned. ‘What are you? A fucking pervert,’ Dallon joked.

‘Aren’t we all? We wouldn’t be doing this job if we didn’t like being degraded or objectified at some level,’ Brendon shrugged.

Dallon scowled. ‘You keep telling yourself that, Bren.’

Dallon thought about Brendon’s suggestion. _Ryan is attractive – you thought he was the second that you saw him. You were jealous that Brendon fell asleep with him at night; that Brendon can have him whenever he wants._ ‘ _Fine_ ,’ Dallon whinged. ‘But only this once, okay? This makes us even.’

‘This makes us even,’ Brendon agreed.

‘Tonight,’ Dallon demanded.

‘Tonight is good,’ Brendon smiled.

Dallon nodded. Brendon swallowed hard before pushing himself off the barstool and walking away.    

   Dallon rubbed at his forehead. _What was wrong with him?_ Brendon _was_ a fucking pervert. Yet, he knew that Brendon was right – on some level he did like being objectified, he liked it that men desired him and he relished the excitement that came with fucking for a living. Dallon was shallow; they were all too shallow. Dallon knew that hooking was no life. He hated it for too many reasons but he couldn’t deny that there some aspects of being a whore that he enjoyed. One of them was being in a house full of young and attractive men that all thought about sex in the same love/hate manner that he did; men that were so used to being naked, they would simply stroll around the place with no clothes on. Dallon had been raised in a Mormon community where he was taught that sex was something saved for love and marriage. He had been fighting with his sexuality since he could remember. He even went to Utah as a missionary to escape it. He couldn’t get away from the thoughts about other men; about non binary individuals and sometimes when he was with women – he just wanted to pretend they were men; not in a sexist, denial of their identity but just because something about fucking around with the constructed ideals of gender made him sweat. Dallon knew that’s why he found Ryan so attractive – he was feminine; his hair was soft and his face was gentle, his eyes were as sweet as chocolate. Dallon and Ryan never really crossed paths professionally – he was paired with either Brendon or Spencer and occasionally with Ian. Ryan and Dallon were good friends but they’d never crossed those boundaries, they’d never had cause to.

   Dallon had waited all day and night until he was finally free of Pete breathing down his neck and tricks wanting to claim him as their own. Dallon was pretty tired by the time his legs were carrying to the back of the building where all the staff rooms were situated. Dallon lingered in the doorway of Brendon and Ryan’s room. He didn’t want to interrupt what was going on. He watched as Ryan cupped Brendon’s face in his hands from where Ryan was standing up, looking down at his boyfriend. Ryan’s hand moved up to grip into Brendon’s hair and Dallon gulped as Ryan pulled and moved his lips down to Brendon’s ear. He witnessed how Brendon squirmed from where he was seated. Ryan kissed at Brendon’s temple. Dallon knocked awkwardly on the door.

   ‘Hey,’ Dallon mouthed.

‘Hey,’ Ryan smiled, moving away from Brendon – towards the bed. Dallon watched as Ryan piled onto the mattress. ‘Are you ready?’

‘Yes,’ Dallon nodded nervously, stepping forward until he was occupying the space on the mattress next to Ryan. It was easy to forget that Brendon was watching from a seat positioned at the end of the bed. He shouldn’t be nervous, he had sex with strangers for a living but this was different. He knew Ryan – when Ryan’s birthday was; about Ryan’s family and childhood; how Ryan preferred tea over coffee and all those details that were sorely missed with tricks. Dallon’s heart pumped blood around his body in panic as Ryan moved closer. Ryan’s fingers were lingering on Dallon’s shirt – Ryan was waiting; he was offering that Dallon took control. Dallon tried to forget that Brendon was watching them. He started to undo the buttons on his shirt, which seemed to be the catalyst to force himself into forgetting. Dallon leant forward, kissing Ryan roughly and biting Ryan’s bottom lip. In the club, Dallon was the one that all the rough tricks went to. Dallon was sure that Brendon knew. Dallon pressed Ryan’s shoulders against the mattress, his knees settling either side of Ryan’s skinny body. Ryan stared up at him, his large innocent eyes melting as they always did. Dallon’s hands tugged at Ryan’s t-shirt until it was purely in his hands and then he didn’t slow down until Ryan was lying naked underneath him. Dallon’s lips pecked at Ryan’s neck, he sucked at Ryan’s skin leaving a purple mark there. Dallon explored Ryan’s body, his tongue rolling along the middle separation of Ryan’s body. Ryan broke the sounds of hot breath with a moan, his hands gripped at the headboard as Dallon’s tongue continued to mark Ryan’s skin. Dallon knew that Ryan was doing this for Brendon. He guessed if they were putting on a show, they might as well commit to it.

   ‘Who’s bitch are you?’ Dallon tortured, his giant hands wrapping tightly around Ryan’s hips - forcing him into the mattress.

‘Brendon’s,’ Ryan squealed.

‘And what will you for him?’

‘ _Anything_ ,’ Ryan slurred as Ryan’s voice softened.

Dallon gulped. He couldn’t help but glance back at Brendon. Brendon had this devious expression that appeared to be saying: ‘ _Yeah. Damn straight you are, baby. Don’t you ever fucking forget it_.’ Dallon didn’t know what mess of a relationship they’d tangled themselves in but he wasn’t part of it. He certainly didn’t want to be. Dallon decided that he needed to get out of whatever Brendon had pulled him into. Ryan had just been clinging to the headboard patiently, hard and breathing heavily as Dallon trapped him under his body. Dallon wasn’t sure exactly what Brendon wanted but he assumed it was this – to torture Ryan; to make him beg and still not give in even when he did. Ryan was waiting, Dallon could feel Ryan’s body shake from where he still had his hands clasping at the boy’s hips and when Dallon finally let go, there were red marks on Ryan’s skin. Dallon felt guilty about it but he guessed it was what Brendon wanted.

   ‘Get on your knees,’ Dallon ordered coldly.

Ryan was eager to oblige him and obey. His hands released from the headboard was he planted himself on his hands and knees like a cat. Dallon made light work of undressing himself until he was fully naked, leaving Ryan in suspense as he bent over on the mattress. Dallon waited; watching Ryan – how his muscles jerked and how he failed to control his breathing.

‘Dallon – Dallon, please -,’ Ryan muttered.

Dallon moved forward – Dallon’s tongue made contact with Ryan’s skin again. Dallon licked up Ryan’s back from the top of Ryan’s ass all the way to his shoulder blades. He pressed dry kisses into the back of Ryan’s neck, blowing at Ryan’s hair and feeling the boy shiver. Dallon’s hands pushed off Ryan’s back as he repositioned himself, Dallon’s mouth was close to Ryan’s hole. He breathed onto it and he heard Ryan moan.

‘Dallon – please – please – _please_ ,’ Ryan whinged.

‘Please what?’ Dallon quizzed, hands spreading Ryan’s cheeks apart.

‘Dallon,’ Ryan whimpered.

‘If you don’t tell me, how do I know?’ Dallon retorted. He recognised that this was being unnecessarily cruel, Ryan was obviously embarrassed about having to say it out loud; to humiliate the boy was heartless but Dallon knew that was the purpose.

‘I want – I need you to fuck me; with your tongue until I can’t take it anymore,’ Ryan breathed.

Dallon already had his hands pulling Ryan apart. His tongue licked at Ryan’s hole, with caution at first then more harshly. Ryan didn’t rock back against him; he simply took it – moaning loudly as Dallon’s mouth licked and sucked at Ryan from behind. Dallon could feel his own blood pumping – he couldn’t deny that Ryan sounded wrecked with moans _that needy_ escaping the boy’s lips. Dallon ate Ryan out until his jaw ached and he was hoping that Ryan was near buckling because he was actually pretty hard himself. It had taken Ryan almost ten minutes to be worn down. Ryan pressed down on Dallon’s tongue, biting back more groans until he couldn’t even accomplish that.

‘Fuck me. Fuck me hard; I want you to fuck me like I can’t feel,’ Ryan wailed.

Dallon brought his mouth away. He was still conscious that Brendon was watching – he couldn’t hear Brendon jerking off to the scene in front of him so Dallon just hoped that he was enjoying it. Without hesitation, Dallon stretched across to the snatch the already set out condom and fixed it in place. He thrust into Ryan exactly as Ryan had asked for, hard and fast – he heard Ryan whine as Dallon stretched him. Dallon had no intention of hurting the man; he was about to slow down when he heard…

‘Dallon. _Fuck._ That feels so good,’ Ryan keened.

Dallon continued; rocking his body into Ryan’s until he couldn’t think of anything but the boy’s sloppy noises and _how still_ he was trying to be. He didn’t know if that was something that he and Brendon usually did or if Ryan was just into it. Dallon persisted regardless, mercilessly riding Ryan until his own muscles started to jitter and he could feel the orgasm washing over him – more violently than he was used to.

‘ _Ryan_ ,’ Dallon moaned helplessly, surprised at his own reckeless slur.

His eyebrows screwed up as he came hard into the condom. No sooner than he had released, he was pulling out. Ryan slumped against the bed on his back, panting as his arms rested above his head. Dallon didn’t utter a single word; he silently rose to his feet and scattered off to the next room, safe in the knowledge that Spencer wouldn’t even question Dallon’s nudity if he was in there.

****

The next morning, Brendon smirked at Dallon when they were restocking the bar together.

‘Ryan’s good, isn’t he?’ Brendon grinned, almost in a proud fashion as if to say ‘ _and he’s all mine’_.

Dallon tried to ignore him, reshuffling bottles into the drinks cooler. ‘He’s alright,’ Dallon shrugged.

‘Come on – I was fucking watching. You don’t act like that when we fuck,’ Brendon laughed.

Dallon lifted his head up to meet Brendon’s gaze with an annoyed stare. ‘He didn’t even come,’ Dallon sneered.

‘Because he wasn’t allowed to. We only come for each other – that’s the rule,’ Brendon informed him.

‘ _You_ didn’t either,’ Dallon continued.

Brendon smirked even wider, mischievously. ‘I promised that I wouldn’t – at least not until you had gone,’ Brendon coughed, his cheeks glowing red with embarrassment.

Dallon thought back to Ryan’s hand pulling at Brendon’s hair and Ryan’s lips whispering into Brendon’s ear. Ryan must have been telling Brendon that he had to wait until Dallon had left and Ryan would take him to the edge singlehandedly. ‘You guys are fucked up,’ Dallon criticised.

Brendon laughed. ‘Yeah, coming from a man that won’t even admit his own sexuality,’ Brendon rolled his eyes. ‘Nobody is going to think badly of you for finding trans people attractive, Dal,’ Brendon sympathised.

‘Get out of my face, Bren – okay?’ Dallon barked.

‘Okay. Jeez, calm down. I was just saying -,’ Brendon complained defensively.

‘Hey! Can you two girls quit moving your mouth and move your fucking hands a bit quicker?’ Pete hushed grumpily from the other side of the bar. They both went silent after that. The only sounds were bottles chinking together as the club prepared for another busy night.


End file.
